following_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tail Horizon Characters/Civilization
Semitic *Name is derived from one of the Mesopotamian Languages, where it's been recorded that Semitic is a type of language. This fits with the guild's theme of Civilizations from the world (past or present). Semitic follows the Mesopotamian Civilization *Following his theme, the Mesopotamians are the farthest known in the realm of Astronomy within the Western Civilizations. This allows for Semitic to have a Space theme as well. *Uses the design of Gundham Tanaka (Ugly Hair for Pre, and regular appearance for Post) from the Danganronpa franchise. *Birthday is October 13, referencing Astronomy Day within 2018. *Holds power over Dimension, Space Magic, Gravity Magic, Rules of the Area and Heavenly Body Magic. **'Dimension' is used for the purpose of False/New Age. Because of Ah Moon's Homunculus/Golem (Whatever it ends up being), the "inside" of this Guild Building can be accessed via the fingers of it. Once someone enters this dimension, they lose contact with the outside world. They cannot feel anything from the outside, and people from the outside cannot feel them from the inside. It seems like any type of communication device, that tries to work with the outside world, is ineffective. Even Archive abilities have difficulties functioning properly unless another person is in the same District as them. Because of this ability, it allows for Semitic to travel freely between his created dimension, as well as the outside world. He can control the structure of the dimension itself, but is unable to create structures, life, or anything within it. Upon creation of the dimension, it is a blank space with nothing in it. However, he can control the gravity of the dimension, for example, but he holds a lot of limitations. The user of this magic can only have one dimension at their disposal. If they attempt to create a new dimension, they will delete their prior dimension. Entrances and exits can be enabled or disabled at any time. **'Space Magic' is used as a primary form of combat, that is often used with Semitic's Heavenly Body Magic. With this magic, it allows for Semitic to alter the surrounding area to his usage, such as by deleting portions of inorganic land, and then bringing it back into reality, or even altering the land around him, making make-shift Earth Magic, for example. He can also create portals via this magic, for allowing people, or even things, to enter or exit. This portal ability is primarily used for sneak attacks, or to bring about animals to other areas, even using them for battle purposes. He seems to also be capable of deleting space between himself and his opponent, making it seem like he's teleporting. **'Gravity Magic' is used as a support-type of magic that can benefit Semitic during his battles, especially against opponents that try to run away. Taking inspiration from Ah Moon, Semitic uses this as a way to test his opponents if they're worth his time anymore. This is done by increasing their gravity to extreme amounts, making them get near to exploding under the pressure. Another usage of this magic allows for Semitic to destroy the law of gravity for himself and walk perpendicular to the ground. **'Rules of the Area' is used sparingly. Primarily seen used within the Dimension he's created due to Ah Moon requesting him to restrict certain magic. During actual battles, however, Semitic seems to hold pride for his battle capabilities, and does not enjoy resorting to cowardly tactics such as making some forms of magic unusable. **'Heavenly Body Magic'... Come now. Polaris should help with this easily. Whenever you figure that out anywho. Arc of Embodiment *Represents the Celtic Civilization. *Uses the design of Kagetane Hiruko from Black Bullet. (Possibly) *Has Arc of Embodiment Magic. Fortuneteller *Represents the ??? Civilization. *Uses the design of ???. *Has Fortunetelling magic via her three orbs (probably use Philosopher's Stone Sabatier for the design of them), where each orb, respectively, represents Past, Present and the Future. To use this magic, she will need something in return for it, rather something she has not had before, or does not currently have. This can be information, or something physical. Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Broly *Represents the ??? Civilization. *Uses the design of Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Broly from Dragon Ball. *Has Take Over magic. Unknown as to which one currently. Also has their own ability to spawn whatever Take Over Soul they're in. *Acts like a big brother to Eri (whatever her name ends up being). Is blind, most likely. BLEURGH *Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Broly Design - Possibly gonna be blind. I want to give them Take Over, and give them a special Take Over ability they've created. Most likely gonna be paired with the Eri person, and acts like an older brother to her. Since due to his blindness, he didn't judge her based on the appearance (she's very shy about her horn, and her backstory ties into this) *Eri Design - Most likely gonna be an actual Demon, haven't figured out what Curse I want to give her, maybe Franmalth's for fun. I might take some inspiration from Raiu where she has untapped potential/can't control her magic properly during some situations. Excluding with Broly person, Ah Moon didn't judge her either, but is probably closest to Broly person. *Tarmiel Design - Angel most likely. Dunno what magic to give them, but I want to use the 3 heads for something unique, at least. *??? Design - This person, as of this moment, will have an old lady's design, just dunno what yet. They have little to no combat capabilities. Her "usefulness" is based on her Fortunetelling. She has three orbs, one for the past, another for the present, and the final for the future. This fortunetelling magic can only be used if something is given to her in exchange (something she hasn't been told/given before). Ah Moon has only used her fortunetelling once in the entire time they've known them. What did Ah Moon offer her? A home. *??? Design - No idea for this one, but I know I want to at least give them Rules of the Area and some Dimension Creation/Manipulation magic. I think they'll act as the vice-leader to the guild, of sorts.